


Thunderstorms can't hurt you.

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Scared Zeppelin, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeppelin gets scared of a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms can't hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a Zeppelin story in awhile. I will start doing that again. :)

Dean was sleeping peacefully with Cas right beside him.

Zeppelin was sleeping in her room, and the bunker was quiet.

Well except the thunderous lightning storm outside...

Dean was awoken by a poking on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Zeppelin standing in front of him, clutching a teddy bear.

"Sweetheart, why are you awake?"

He heard her sniffle and that's when he took a closer look at her; she was crying.

"The thunderstorm is scaring me daddy..."

Dean chuckled and rolled out of bed, making Zepp step back.

He picked her up and took her out of his room, closing the door softly to not wake Cas.

Dean took her to the kitchen where he made two cups of hot chocolate.

He sat her in a chair at the table and brought the mugs over.

Zeppelin sipped it quietly.

Dean turned to her and smiled, "I promise you that there is no reason to be afraid of the thunderstorm."

Zeppelin curled into Dean's side when there was a boom of thunder, she looked up to him.

"Are you sure? Their all loud and angry sounding," She started crying, "A-And s-scary."

Dean lifted her up and sat her on his lap, he leaned down and mumbled into her hair, "Zepp, I promise you are safe and the thunderstorm can not hurt you. It storms so the plants will be able to grow and be healthy enough to live."

Zeppelin nodded but still looked scared, Dean sighed.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Zeppelin perked up at that, "Can we watch Frozen?"

Dean sighed, curse Cas for showing her that dreadful movie, "Yes sweetheart, we can."

She jumped from his lap and ran to the living room, settling on the couch. Dean popped in the movie and sat beside her, who immediately scooted into his body and cuddled his side. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Dean hadn't noticed they had dozed off until he felt Zeppelins warmth moving away from him. He opened his eyes and saw Cas picking her up.

"S'time is it?"

Cas smiled, "5'am."

Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Why are you up?"

Cas chuckled lightly, "I woke from turning to curl into my husbands warmth but felt the absence of his body so I came looking. Found you two asleep out here and decided to put her to bed and get you back to ours."

"Zepp got scared of the storm, came out here and watched a movie to calm her down. Must'a fallen asleep too."

Cas nodded and stood up straight, he walked to Zeppelins room and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. He went back to the living room and saw Dean shutting the TV off. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and led him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> REQUESTS ARE SO VERY WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED.


End file.
